Wilhelm B. Schwartz
Wilhelm Bismarck Schwartz (commonly known as Willy) (January 1, 1900-December 25, 1993) was a Chawosaurian Aristocrat. The son of Frederick William Schwartz, and Cassandra Bismarck. The father of five children including Victoria Anna Schwartz (Dragomir Bismarck's wife), Jonathan Otsego Schwartz, Catherine Schwartz, Elagabalus Brunswick, and Wilhelm II. Wilhelm is the great-grandson of Chawosaurian Emperor Jacob Maximilian. Wilhelm is the grandfather of Landon James Brunswick, and his cousin-wife, Stephanie Isabella Bismarck, and the great-grandfather of Jonathan Brunswick, Christopher Brunswick, and the others of the Brunswick children. Wilhelm was born in Russia during the period of the Tsars, and he was part of the aristocratic elite class of society, his father was a prime minister, his mother was the daughter of a Swedish high ranked soldier and granddaughter of a Swedish general. Early Life Wilhelm Bismarck Schwartz was born in a palace in the Russian Empire on January 1, 1900, in Saint Petersburg, to Frederick William Schwartz, and Cassandra Bismarck. At the age of 14, on February 14, 1914, Wilhelm married his first cousin, Jacqueline Maria Theresa Brunswick, and in 1920, Wilhelm had a son, Wilhelm II, and in 1930, Catherine was born, and Elagabalus was born in 1932, and Jonathan Ostego and Victoria Anna were born together as twins in 1940. World War I In World War I, Wilhelm volunteered for the Russian Army between 1914 until the Russian Revolution in 1917. Life in the Soviet Union Wilhelm lived under Soviet rule while maintaining his aristocratic life inherited by his parents, who were overthrown by the Bolsheviks. He avoided Stalin's purges and tyranny, and then because of World War II, Wilhelm feared for his children's safety, and his life in the USSR ended in 1949 and chose to stay in the United States. Family, Beliefs, and Private life Wilhelm and his wife, Jacqueline, have attempted to keep their children a well-behaved family, and during the post-WWII era, Wilhelm was shown by his family and friends to be a racist, he opposed the Civil Rights Movement, and criticized the Vietnam War, and the New Left and Counterculture movement, and he had a hard strained Conservative response to the newly emerged Gay rights movement, and harshly criticized and condemned Women's Rights, Desegregation, and Racial Equality. Wilhelm's son, Wilhelm II, two months before Wilhelm II died in 2016, told the Chawosaurian press that his father, Wilhelm, had a lot to say about women, and his words weren't nice, respectful, or appropriate. Another son, Elagabalus, on the issue of Black people, Elagabalus told the press that his father was the most racist man alive, and Wilhelm's daughter, Victoria Anna Schwartz, said that her father, Wilhelm, hated her for marrying a Jewish man, Dragomir Bismarck. Two days before Wilhelm II died, Wilhelm II explained that his father Wilhelm thought both liberals and conservatives are all homosexuals. Wilhelm's personality has been very strained with several people and family members. Wilhelm accused Ronald Reagan of performing satanic rituals and while having homosexual affairs, Wilhelm accused both Democrats and Republicans of running a satanic ritual and homosexual prostitution ring in the U.S. Capitol. By the time Wilhelm was about to die on Christmas morning of 1993, Wilhelm prayed for both Ronald Reagan and Bill Clinton to burn in hell. Wilhelm never voted in any presidential election held by the United States for any political party or candidate. Wilhelm's hatred of American Politics was based on his homophobia and anti-satanic sentiment. Wilhelm in terms of religion considers himself a Christian, but considers all Christian Denominations as "Satan's followers", Wilhelm hated Baptists, Catholics, Lutherans, other Protestants, and all forms of Christians, and Wilhelm called all Baptists and other protestants, catholics, etc, "Satanists". On social issues, deeply Conservative, on economic issues, deeply Progressive, and on environmentalist issues, deeply against Environmental degradation. Family Tree The Family.Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Aristocratic Families of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous Category:Children of the Prime Minister of the Empire of Chawosauria